


Let the Sky Fall

by Angulema



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Almost Canon-Compliant, Drabbles, Drama, I mean if you agree with a pairing it is), I remember about Celebrian, M/M, a little angsty, so do the characters
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 19:32:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4449461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angulema/pseuds/Angulema
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Три мелкодраббла по пейрингу Элронд/Линдир</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let the Sky Fall

**Название** : Let the sky fall  
**Размер** : 77 слов  
**Примечание** : название - строчка из песни Адель "Skyfall", но на этом родственность с данной песней и заканчивается.

— Так нельзя, — шепчет Линдир. — У истории есть примеры, и счастливого конца — ни в одном.  
— Можно, — шепчет Элронд в ответ. — Нам всё можно. Весь мир сейчас — это мы.  
— Но история…  
— А если счастливые примеры просто утаили?  
Линдир молчит. Хочется верить… но получается плохо, даже когда Элронд сидит так безумно близко.  
— Нас проклянут, — опять шепчет Линдир. — Разверзнется земля, испарится вода, исчезнет воздух. Небо упадет на нас.  
— Пусть падает, — шепчет Элронд ему в губы, и они оба падают. В небо.

 

* * *

 

 

**Название** : Гамак  
**Размер** : 78 слов

Линдир не любит гамаки. Неустойчивые плетеные конструкции, которые в любой момент норовят перевернуться и сбросить тех, кто в них сидит. Иногда — с посторонней помощью.  
  
Линдиру кажется, что теперь он и живет в гамаке. Одно движение — и равновесие нарушено, одно движение — и вместо знакомых нитей ощутишь незнакомую землю. А вмешательство постороннего может привести к катастрофе. Потому, что в гамаке Линдир не один…  
  
Элронд гамаков не опасается. К тому же он знает, что вдвоем в гамаке надежнее, чем в одиночку.

 

* * *

 

**Название** : Let me fall  
**Размер** : 72 слова  
**Примечание** : название поперто у одноименной песни из программы Quidam Цирка дю Солей, [послушать](http://pleer.com/tracks/5347513ApZB), особенно вдохновили строчки You can hold me only / If you too will fall.

С недавних пор Линдиру постоянно кажется, что он падает. Временами — когда Элронд рядом и совсем рядом — это даже приятное падение, похожее на полет.  
  
Но чаще всего — нет.  
  
Чаще всего Линдир помнит, что рано или поздно это падение закончится. И последует удар…  
  
Однажды Линдир рассказывает Элронду про это падение, но тот только прижимает его к себе крепче:  
— Глупый. Мы теперь навсегда вместе. И если падаем, то тоже вместе.  
  
И Линдиру почему-то становится легче.  
  
_26.07.2015_


End file.
